Eve: Exotic analysis
Eve First Job: Code Exotic Speciality Code Exotic depends on her gears and ancient Nasod weapons to attack in her battles. Background 빨간 버리 소년의 발자취를 뒤쫓아 가는 길은 럼난했다. 그녀로서는 이해할 수 없었지만 이 세계의 생물들은 상대방과 싸우지 못해서 안달이 나 있는 것 갇은 호전적인 생물들뿐이었다. 애초에 전투 중시형으로 만들어진 그녀가 아니었기 때문에 모비, 레미, 다른 기어들의 도움만으로는 전투 능력에는 어느 정도의 란계가 있었다. 더 강한 적과 싸우기 위해서는 자신을 더 강한 존재호 바꿀 필요가 있었다. 그녀의 프로그램 안에 숨겨져 있던 전투 코드 '엑조틱'. 이 코드는 이브 안에 미완성인체로 남아있었기 떼문에 실행 시킬 걍우 아딴 결과가 발생 할지는 정확히 알 수 없지만, 한가지 분명한 것은 오직 방해물의 제가와 파괴에 특화 시킬 수 있는 힘을 완 전히 해방시키는 코드라는 점이었다. 어느 날 맞닥뜨린 절체절명의 상황에서, 그녀는 엑조틱 코드를 발동 시키고, 변화된 보습으로 다시 태어났다. 버든 존재를 제압하여 굴복시킬 수 있는 파괴의 여왕으로. Gameplay Combos 1) Normal Launch Combo One of the most common combos for Exotics is 'ZZZ▼Z► (repeat)', otherwise known as Exotic's "lazy combo". Stopping before the last hit prevents the player from launching the enemy. It is normally used for safety, but is recommended for new players with low attack speed stats. Players with higher attack speed can utilize the 'ZZZ►►▲Z (repeat)' combo instead. To prevent the enemy from getting knocked down from 'ZZZ▼ZZ', you need to hit the enemy at least once in the air when they are launched. '►►▲Z' and '►►XZ' both work. 2) Dash Combo Exotic's strongest magic damage combo. It is usually used as a finisher, since it knocks down the enemy. 3) Dash Launch Combo This combo is generally used against stoic, immobile enemies, like golems and generators. In such a situation, it would deal the highest amount of DPS (damage per second). Skills Passives Skill Name: Magic Attack Advanced Passive Skill Description: Increases your base magic attack power. Skill Mastery: (5SP) Increases your base magic attack power by 150. Prerequisites: 45SP invested in skill tree Info: A general skill for all Exotics. It will increase the damage of your spikes, and all your Exotic skills. This skill is a prerequisite for Magic Attack Advanced Buff. Skill Name: Encouraging Aura Skill Description: All Party Buff duration times increase, and consume less MP to cast. Skill Mastery: (5SP) All Party Buff duration times increase by 10 seconds, and consume 30% less MP to cast. Prerequisites: 45SP invested in skill tree Info: Excellent for Exotic builds that include party buffs. It would be worth investing in this skill rather than mastering the party buffs, if you were to get more than one. Skill Name: Mental Strength Skill Description: Focuses some of your magic power to also increase your physical power. Skill Mastery: (5SP) Focuses 5% of your magic power to also increase your physical power. Prerequisites: 55SP invested in skill tree Info: This passive is quite important for Eve's most used combo, 'ZZZ►►▲Z (repeat)'. This skill is a prerequisite for Physical Attack Advanced Buff. Skill Name: Elegant Steps Skill Description: Increases your movement and jump speed. (seperate from the item effects) Skill Mastery: (5SP) Increases your movement and jump speed by 5% each. (seperate from the item effects) Prerequisites: 60SP invested in skill tree Info: This passive will make Eve's most used combo, 'ZZZ►►▲Z (repeat)', easier to execute when stacked with max movement and jump speed. Buffs Skill Name: Magic Attack Advanced Buff Skill Description: For 10 seconds your magic attack power is increased drastically. (does not stack with Party Buffs) Skill Mastery: (4SP) For 10 seconds your magic attack power is increased by 45%. Prerequisites: 55SP invested in skill tree, Magic Attack Advanced Passive (5SP) Info: This skill is usually used before a high damaging attack skill, greatly raising the attack power for a low cost of MP. Since all Exotic skills are magical, this skill is recommended to be mastered. Skill Name: Physical Attack Advanced Buff Skill Description: For 10 seconds your physical attack power is increased drastically. (does not stack with Party Buffs) Skill Mastery: (3SP) For 10 seconds your physical attack power is increased by 40%. Prerequisites: 55SP invested in skill tree, Mental Strength (5SP) Info: Exotics do not have any physical type moves, so most generally avoid learning this skill completely. Actives Skill Name: Metal Dust (LOCKED) MP Usage: 30 MP Cooldown: 20 seconds Skill Description: Summons particles of metal dust to revolve around you as a shield and enemies will continue to take damage if the character stands next to them during the effect. It lasts for 20 seconds and is a magical skill. (It is a special skill that needs to be unlocked.) Skill Mastery: (5SP) 200% initial magic damage, 30% magic damage (2 hits per second) Prerequisites: 40SP invested in skill tree Info: This skill can be used as a 'combo continuer' to prevent knocking down an enemy, before the final hit in '►►ZZZ' for instance. It is extremely useful for charging your Awakening bar, and deals high magic DoT (damage over time) as you attack. Skill Name: Mega Electronball MP Usage: 30 MP (charged), 15 MP (non-charged) Cooldown: None Skill Description: Holding the skill's hotkey charges the electronball increasing its magic damage, range, and size. Releasing the hotkey fires an electronball from your hand. Skill Mastery: (3SP) 328% magic damage (charged), 150% magic damage (non-charged) Prerequisites: 55SP invested in skill tree Info: None Special Actives Skill Name: Hornet Sting MP Usage: 110 MP Cooldown: 3 seconds Skill Description: Shoots a missile that explodes with a high splash damage when it hits a certain enemy. All enemies affected by the explosion will get knocked down and receive high damage. This skill is magical. Skill Mastery: (5SP) 532% initial magic damage, 532% magic splash damage Prerequisites: 40SP invested in skill tree Info: The skill deals two hits, initial connection damage and splash damage. The first enemy it hits will receive both damages, whereas surrounding enemies only receive splash damage. Skill Name: Explosion Impact MP Usage: 200 MP Cooldown: 10 seconds Skill Description: The character unleashes a whip where she extends through a long range, and makes it explode causing the enemies to receive damage from a distance. This skill does physical damage when extended, and magical damage when exploding. Skill Mastery: (5SP) 266% initial physical damage, 186% magic damage (25 hits maximum) Prerequisites: 50SP invested in skill tree Info: Currently the strongest 200MP skill of all classes. On bigger enemies, its damage can even be compared to that of a 300MP skill. It does not fair as well on stoic human-sized enemies, however. Skill Name: Iron Scraps (LOCKED) MP Usage: 200 MP Cooldown: 10 seconds Skill Description: Surrounds the characters with a huge number of needles with a range of 4M, causing the enemies to receive multiple hits of damage. This skill is magical and can be casted while jumping. (It is a special skill that needs to be unlocked.) Skill Mastery: (5SP) 154% magic damage (12 hits), 121% magic damage in awakening (20 hits) Prerequisites: 60SP invested in skill tree Info: One of the deadliest 200MP PvP skills. By jumping slightly forward and using Iron Scraps after a 'ZZZ▼ZZ' combo, you can catch your opponent into a combo again before they fall. Its range is radial, making it very hard to miss. Skill Name: Queen's Throne MP Usage: 300 MP Cooldown: 30 seconds Skill Description: A transformation skill where the character summons deadly spikes to support her in battle for 30 seconds. This transformation gives the character an increased range and multiple hits in normal attacks, and allows the user to dash more frequently than previously in air. The multiple hit damage in the normal attacks are magical. Skill Mastery: (5SP) 532% initial magic damage, 160% magic damage Prerequisites: 65SP invested in skill tree Info: By far the fastest field clearing skill, allowing the player to shred enemies in seconds. It is recommended players use either the 'ZZZ►►▲Z (repeat)' or '▲Z (repeat)' combos while in Queen's Throne. Skill Name: Junk Break (LOCKED) MP Usage: 300 MP Cooldown: 30 seconds Skill Description: Summons a giant grinder with a long range to crush enemies for 4 seconds. Initially, it strikes in quick succession, but slows down and bounces the enemy for the final 2 seconds. (It is a special skill that needs to be unlocked.) Skill Mastery: (5SP) 274% magic damage (initial 4 seconds, 13 hits), 169% magic bounce damage (final 2 seconds, 7 hits) Prerequisites: 65SP invested in skill tree Info: Exotic's only bosser skill. It is the only skill of Exotic's that can deal decent damage to Alterasia Type-H, the boss of Altera's secret dungeon. Mainly used for swift elimination of enemies in dungeon with high HP. Character Development Eve ──► Code Exotic ──► Code Nemesis └─► Code Architecture ──► Code Empress